The advent of the digital video recorder (DVR) and the availability of high-capacity computer-readable storage devices at reasonable prices have made available many possibilities to television programming service providers and television viewers alike. In recent years, television viewers have come to expect the ability to easily customize and manage the recording of television programming via their television receivers. Further, many television viewers would prefer not to watch television commercials, especially when such television commercials interrupt the content (e.g., television program, movie, etc.) that the television viewer is viewing.